


Cracked

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Careers (Hunger Games), F/M, Murder, POV First Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Villain Character Death, Villains, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Clove reflects on what happens. She doesn't have very much time to do so though, because the end is very near.Oneshot/drabble





	Cracked

"You killed her? You killed that little girl?"

Terror erupted in me. I dropped my knife as the huge black kid, Thresh, picked up the rock. Cato was just a small blonde dot in the distance. And Katniss was on the ground behind Thresh; even if I hadn't tried to kill her she'd probably still be no help. 

"No--no, it wasn't us--it wasn't me--Cato! Help!" I was screaming, pressed up against the side of the cornucopia. 

"You said her name." Thresh growled. "You cut her like you were going to cut Twelve here?"

"No--Cato! Cato!"

"Clove?" Cato yelled, turning around. When he saw me, he ram. but he was too far away. "Clove!"

"You killed her." Thresh murmured.

And then he slammed the slab of rock into my skull.

...it cracked. 


End file.
